chocolate orgasm & brown sugar kiss
by casaragi
Summary: Chocolate and sugar are so sweet nothing can be better right? Bakura and Marik think so until the day bakura meets chocolate pools and marik finds his brown sugar bunch better summary inside bxr MxM
1. Chocolate pools

SO I re-read chapter 1 AGAIN, n found some errors that I wish to correct , I think I might just do that to all the chapters. Revise and then re-read the chapters after a couple of hours or the next day.

So here we go again

* * *

Chocolate made everything better, Chocolate made everything sweet, and Ra knows that chocolate was the only thing there for him.

Bakura always loved chocolate, you could say that's the only thing he has ever love. the only bad thing about it was that it left you with a bittersweet after taste…Still bakura didn't think he could find something better before his crimson eyes meet with chocolate pools.

Marik always loved sugar of any kind any candy was ok if it gave him a sugar rush but when he meets a packed of brown sugar would the rush be too much?

* * *

Bakura walked down the hallway late as always, with a chocolate bar in his mouth….enjoying the favor and the texture of the chocolate o Ra knew how much he loved chocolate especially bittersweet chocolate that was made of 35% chocolate liquor(1).

So there he was lost in his thoughts about chocolate when he felt someone bump into him, YES bump into the great bakura! And like that his chocolate bar had fallen to the floor. The sound of the chocolate bar hitting the floor was light but it was enough to make Anger rushed through him because his beloved chocolate had fallen down to the door depraving bakura of it's bittersweet taste.

In an act of anger Bakura grabbed the person by the collar of the shirt slammed said person into the closes locker that bakura found.

"Pleas no?" a small voice said a voice

The voiced sounded rather feminine and it almost made bakura believed the said person was a girl. Bakura put his eyes upon the person and notice that his chocolate attacker was wearing a boy's uniform. Even thought this did not calmed Bakura's anger did the boy did not know who he was?

"B..I t.." Bakura stopped in middle of his sentence

He eyes finally made contact with the boy's eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. Those eyes were ones that he can be lost in forever and he would not even care that he did not have chocolate.

Bakura felt like he had die and went to haven because what he was staring at were pools of chocolate. If that wasn't haven he didn't know what was. The eyes of the other boy were just like chocolate but the terror in them reminded Bakura that the boy couldn't be an angel.

The terror in the boy chocolate pools reminded bakura that angels were not real . Even thought that in Bakura mind even if he did not wish to admitted the boy was close to what he imagine when he was younger and the chocolate pools that were place as his eyes just made it a plus.

the chocolate pool eyes made bakura be in a trance. The trance made bakura hold on the boy wreaking and finally bakura let the boy go. The moment bakura fingers slipped away from the boy's collar the chocolate pool eyes boy left running with a yelp of terror.

bakura realized what he had done he had scared the boy away, the boy had run from him and he was left with no kind of Id from the boy, not even a name. He would probably never see the boy again and even if he did the boy would run away from him with fear.

Bakura looked down and the chocolate that he was ate before catch his eyes. It was place on the floor broken between his legs and it angered him deeply, that he did not had the chocolate pools or even the chocolate to enjoy.

"Fuck were I'm supposed to get another one" He said with anger, with a funny feeling in his stomach looking at the direction the chocolate pool's eyes boy had left.

"I know marik!" He said to himself with a slight feeling of happiness

When saying that he head to the direction of the dirty blonde and just rubbed the strange feeling of his stomach. His stomach did not feel strange because of the boy that he had just seen he thought to himself, the only reason his stomach felt so strange was because of the lack of chocolate that he had. He was an addict to the chocolate so it made sense that he would suffer negative affects from being deprive of it he thought to himself. Bakura always was a great liar.


	2. brown sugar

**Author :** Chapter been revise, some of the things change and I hope there is better grammar and more understanding of the story

much love  
**Casaragi**

* * *

Marik was soaking wet yes he was soaking wet! He was damp in a sweet liquid making him be sticky and all sugary!

Yes that liquid was sweet but he felt bitter especially when certain silver hair thief entered the room.

Everyone in the classroom was quiet, they knew that in any second Marik was going to explode, and they did not want to be the person who will feel his rage.

Yes, some one was going to feel it…Someone, The door of the class open and bakura came in…

"Hey Marik do you have some chocol…." He stopped looking at marik.

Marik dirty blond hairs that usually stick up were down, his eyes showed fury, and in his hair were particles of sugar dust his sugar dust! That liquid was brown and it was dripping down his side. His clothes damp with it.

In the floor, there was a bottle of Coca-Cola with nothing in it just a few drops that slowly dripped down the floor.

First, a smirk appeared in Bakura cold and thin lips then after a couple of seconds his laugh came about those lips, it was cold and loud it covered the whole room. It was a fanatical laugh the kind you heard when mental person was killing someone.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?? What you got carry away with the sweets again!!" bakura yelled at the other still laughing his head off.

The only answer he got was a glare and a twitch from the other.

"You know marik you need to eat the candy not purr it on top of you! Or did you think that if you purr in top of you the sugar will get inside your skin?" Bakura told the other while he laughed.

Another twitch.

"O did..." bakura did not continued his sentence a book was thrown to his head and he did not find it amusing and like that the same way he laugh came it left quickly and sharp.

"FUCKING SHUT UP BAKURA!" Marik yelled, anger cover his voice and his body the adrenalin of the sugar and anger ran in his blood.

"Is not my fault you are so dense that you don't know the different between eating and taking a bath!" bakura yelled back

Marik close his hand tightly hitting bakura right in face…

A fight…

* * *

The two bruised up boys sat in front of the principle's office bored the fight was cut off short by the teacher that had entered the room and found the group of students placing bets of who will knock out who.

"So what happened?" bakura ask marik…

Marik turned to bakura with a frown in his face it was not directed at the silver hair boy. He did not cared about the fight you see bakura and marik knew each other sense their childhood.

They always fought but found some way to get over with it. In the end they were best friend even if they did not admitted to one a nother. Marik frowned not because of the bruises but because of what happened before Bakura came into the Classroom.

"A kid…"

* * *

_Marik sat on his desk with a bottle of coca-cola and his sugar dust. He was going to satisfy his sweet spot today, as he always did, whiled Marik was in deep thoughts of how he should eat his sweets a boy had entered the Classroom. Usually marik will not cared about the student of his class but this one did not seen familiar. Not only that but he was over the line gorgeous, the boy had long dirty blond hair and caramel tan skin. Marik eyes to say the least were glue to the boy figure specially his posterior. _

"_Where is he?" the boy whisper to his self._

_Marik smirk so the boy was looking for some one in the class maybe he was not new but was just a freshman or a sophomore and that's why Marik didn't know who he was. Even thought marik smirk he always like to play around with the fresh meat, and the boy was some pretty boy , marik was going to have fun._

"_hey sweet heart" Marik said directing his voiced to the brown sugar but was completely ignored by him._

_Marik ignored. That was impossible no one ignored Marik no matter how great they looked, everyone wanted a piece of the action called marik. Specially if the boy was new that meant that he was supposed to looked at marik and just fall all over him he did not know of marik bad reputation so would not run away to be corrupted . It didn't make sense to marik the brown sugar was supposed to turned around and drooled all over him but he didn't ._

_ The sugar brown skin boy passed by him a smirk covered marik face maybe he just need it a little pushed in the right direction. Marik lifted his hand and tap the behind of the sugar brown skin boy while he passed. At that moment, Marik did get a reaction from the other tan individual. _

"_did you just touch me?!" sugar brown skin ask rage was so thick in his voiced that you could almost cut it with a knife. _

_But marik was afraid of nothing! _

"_Yes I did" marik answer the smirk grow even more and he proceeded to lift his hand one more time and tap the other ones ass._

_The sugar brown skin face turned red was it from embarrassment or anger._

_He grab Marik's sugar dust and opened it, Marik could not believe what the boy had done he obviously did not know Marik. When he finished opening the sugar dust, he threw it on top of Marik. The dust covered him completely and that was not the end of it ,the brown sugar took the opened bottle of coke and purred it down Marik hair._

_ He made sure every little drop of it fell on top of the other one. After the drops of coca-cola fell on top of the groping marik in a fit of rage the sugar brown skin boy proceeded to throw the bottle of coke right at Marik's face._

"_don't you ever touch me!" He screamed after finishing his little scene and stormed out from the class coursing about pervets and how he couldn't wait to leave the country. _

_Marik could not react at what just had happened he was in a state of shock. No one every dare to do something to him like that, he was in the lost of words and actions. _

_The class was dead silent because the same way Marik never meet some one that opposed him so strongly the class could have never imagine even if some of then hated him so much to do something like that to him.

* * *

_

Bakura laughed "YOU LET some one punk you!"

"Shut up bakuraaa!, he tuck me by surprised that is the only thing" marik said

"Yea by 'surprise'" bakura answered

The brown sugar paced around in circle angrily while the chocolate pools boy just stood still his hands in his pocket and spoke softly to the other one.

"malik calm down" the still one whisper not knowing what to do.

"calmed down calm down!! A guy sexually arras me and some other punk almost hit you!!!" malik's angry voice yelled…

"Is just the first day I am sure things will be better Malik" ryou said in his delicate voice.

"I don't think so brother (1)" Malik said still angry.

" I just don't understand why father decided to move in our last year! Is not like we will stay for long" Marik said his voice finally taking a lover pitch

" You know is his job" Ryou said slowly putting his hands on top of malik shoulders to relax him.

* * *

a/n: Hope you enjoy.

1. In this story malik and Ryou are brother they are adopted.


	3. not so sweet in the morning

Author note: Finally revise it there is alot of new information now to make the story make more sense!

* * *

Ryou took soft steps when entering the room of a blonde-haired boy. The blond laid in the bed asleep with his legs wide open and his blanket only covered half of his body. One of his arms dangled in the edge of the bed along with his head. His other arm embraced a teddy bear, yes Malik had a teddy bear that he could not live with out. His mouth slightly opened to let air come into his lungs while he slept.

Malik was a really heavy sleeper and no matter what ryou had tried to do before could not get the dirty blond to get up to go to school on time.

So why was Ryou so careful when entering his brother room? Well Ryou was a well manner boy and even if he knew, his dear brother was a heavy sleeper he did could not help but be delicate it was just the way the slim boy was.

Ryou Kneeled down to Malik's dangling head "Malik wake up we are going to be late" he whisper into his ear with his angelic voice a growl escapes from the other lips. Ryou could not help but giggle at his bother reflection every day they went threw the same routine and Ryou always got the same response from his brother.

"Lets go Malik..." ryou said while touching maliks side.

An another growl, Ryou had to let go of his well manners if he wanted to get his brother up from bed before it was to late to go to school, so he did even if it ache him to do so he need it to live his plotlines behind.

"MALIK!" Ryou scream into the others ear making malik jump fall out of bed and hit his head with the cold wooden floor of their home.

* * *

Bakura and Marik were actually in time for class! yes in time for class . There they sat in there chairs half a sleep but in class something that no one was ready expecting. Seeing the two trouble makers in time gave their teacher a headache he wanted to relax for the first half of his class but now he couldn't because of the two. The teacher gave a strange look to Bakura and Marik , a looked that said " I know you are up to something". But marik and Bakura just brushed it off an only gave a glare to the teacher they did not have the energy to fight with the teacher this early in the morning. The teacher finally relaxed noticing this also.

The only reason they were in time was that Marik sister kicked them out early in the morning after getting a called from the principle about the fight and how she needed to go to school and talk about her management with her little brother and how both of them would have to have 2 weeks detention.

After a couple of minutes the teacher had stop teaching to give an amusement, an amusement that Bakura and Marik could not have care less until to Boys came into the room. One had dirty blond hair and a band-aid in his forehead and the other looked at the floor of the classroom mumbling something under his breath.

"We have two new students in the class today, pleas treat them with respect " The teacher said, bakura rolled his eyed it was obvious that they had new students they were standing in front of the whole class after all. Bakura thought of it as nothing just two more students in the school that will just take up space, and who changes schools in their senior year? It was nothing to him until marik stood up with rage almost throwing his desk to the floor. He was always a drama queen.

" YOU!" Marik screamed pointed at the tan dirty blond hair boy, his voice had rage in it and his eyes burned like fire.

"YOU!" Malik screamed back also pointed, ryou had lie things were not getting better he thought to himself.

Meanwhile bakura stop eating his chocolate the white hair boy had finally put his head up and Bakura was able to see those chocolate pool eyes. It was the same boy from the other day but what was wrong with him, his eyes did not have the shine he had that day.

Poor little Ryou eyes were showing what he felt that's why they did not shine. He was lost in the screams between Malik and Marik and scared that his brother was going to do something against the teen that he pointed to because he wasn't in the greatest modes curtsey of Ryou.

The rest of the class boys and girls were just looking at the chocolate pools and brown sugar with hunger. Not only were they eye-candy but some of the classmates recognize Malik and Ryou as the Sons of one of the greatest inverters/ business man of the world _**Maximillion Pagasus (1)**_ . But most of them were in complete ignorance of this fact.

The teacher cleaned his throat a headache developing he knew that Marik and Bakura coming early would give him headache

"STOP! Marik seat and Malik I know are new but that those not give you the right to brake our rules so calm down before I send both of you to the principle office" The teacher said firmly

Ryou turned to his brother his chocolate pools trying to calm him down he did not want his brother to get in trouble in their first day of school. When Malik eyes meet with Ryou's he couldn't help but to relax his brother always calm him down.

After all the commotion and everyone telling the teacher were to sit Ryou and Malik the teacher had it, and sat Ryou and malik in the only two sits that Ryou and malik did not want. Ryou didn't complained just sat down because he was not a complaining type of guy but Malik let himself be heard just to be told to just sit down or to he would go to the principles office. So there they sat ryou was sat in front of Bakura and Malik was sat next to him.

* * *

Malik was not talking to ryou because the incident of the morning gave him bump in his head in his head! That wasn't the bad part the bad part was That their father at seeing it created the biggest scene and put a the biggest band-aid he could find in Maliks forehead, the time that their father was home something bad just needed to happened making him go all Over queen in their ass Malik thought.

. Malik tried to explained to his dad, that it was okay that he should just go to work but no Pagasus being the caring father that he was needed to heal his son wounds. He continuo on saying that he is never home and that is the least he could do, Malik felt bad so let his father place the band-aid that in the moment made every one stare at his forehead.

Ryou mumble sorry in silent looking at his brother angry expression, was he angry because of the morning or because of the dirty blond? Ryou just sigh it was probably both .

* * *

The angel chocolate pool eye boy sigh and bakura could not stop looking at the back of his head; slowly in bakura lips, a smirk was drawn.

Taking a bite out of his chocolate and leaning back on his chair…Chocolate was so sweet. Marik couldn't helped but looked at bakura do this diverting his eyes from Brown sugar he was angry but Bakura had a plan he could feel it.

"what you planning bakura" Marik said between shoving sugar dust in his mouth and staring angrily at Malik

"Nothing" Bakura said faking innocence

Marik grim at this bakura planned something fun he could feel it in his bones or was that the rushed of the 40 packets of sugar dust he had ate today.

* * *

**a/n: 1. Why have I made Maximillion Pagasus Malik and Ryou father? Well I was looking really hard who will be the father, I did not want to create my own character for it and it made sense. One Pagasus is gay and can not have children so he adopted Malik and ryou. Also in the series he is business man and it just connected to me that he would be a Business man and a inventor in the end he did make the card game and made it popular? Also in the story Pagasus is around 43.**


	4. not enougth sweets to go around

Autor notes: revise, hope you enjoy corrected the mistakes and added more for it to flow better and make more sense

Much love:

Casaragi

* * *

Dios sabe que ya no quiero ser dulce como el chocolate

Por que es demasiado para mi

Dios sabe que la azúcar morena ya esta cansada

¿Hay una cosa como demasiada atención?

Espero que si

Espero que comas tanto chocolate y azúcar morena que te de un dolor de muela

* * *

Malik was currently in the bathroom; yes, he sat in toilet eating his Cesar salad.

Why was malik in the bathroom with a delicious bowl of cesar salad on his lap? Was it because no one wanted to sit with him? Was it because he was so angry at ryou about the morning and embarrass of the giant band-aid on his forehead afraid of taking it off because his father might found out? Or was it because people were making fun of him?

None of the above, he sat there because he was terrified yes, he was terrified, of the people that on the moment going crazy. Domino city he though was the worst place in the world.

* * *

_Malik did not like the look on the pervert face he really didn't like it. He sat next to ryou who was still asking for forgiveness about the morning. Even as he sat there, he could feel the blonde pervert's eyes on him and he couldn't helped but not be angry at Ryou any more._

_ Instead, the anger developed into worry of the blond pervert that had a mischief look. He knew the blond pervert was planning something bad and it was not going to end good. He told Ryou things would not be better in this city but Ryou being the one to always tried to find the light in the end of the puzzle tried to convinced him that things can't be bad for long. Well RYou was wrong Malik thought to himself. _

_He could not helped it when chills went down to his spin because of the blond pervert. It was not fear but he just didn't like bad karma, he supposed that his father had rub on him. More chills went down his spin when he saw the teen next to the pervert, the one that sat behind his beloved brother._

_ He did not like this one a bit, he gave Ryou this hungry look. It was not strange for Ryou to get this looked but that did not mean Malik needed to like it, specially that he saw who the teen befriended. He was friends of the pervert so that made him dangerous, malik did not like this one bit. _

_So malik did the only thing he could do to protect his brother, He put his arm around the slim teen. He hoped that the two freaks didn't know that they were related or who their father was and that the affection would give them the message that they were a couple. _

"_Are you ok big brother?" ryou ask with that puzzled look in his face._

"_Yes little brother I just want to tell you that I do forgive you" malik answered he pulled his brother closer making sure that the friends of the pervert and the pervert were looking. _

_At the moment the bell had rang and it was in time for lunch. It was strange for malik and RYou they were not use to the school system and did not understand why lubch was so early. _

_Still Ryou smile at him hugged his brother cheerfull thanking him for his forgiveness. Then it happened malik saw the pervert tell a girl something a smirk clearly on his features. _

_Marik had told the girls that the two boys had said that they were giving kisses. AT first the girl didn't believed him but after a while the girl just started to lie to herself. Marik had thought that the plan would fail. Who would believe him anyways? Him and bakura were well known liar. The thing that Marik did not know was that Ryou and Malik were the sons of Pagasus one of the greatest and riches businessman of the world._

_ Most of the class knew this and well couldn't helped but believe the lie if they could be in a relationship or even kiss one of the boys they felt like they would have power._

"_what's wrong big brother?" Ryou ask sweetly. _

_Ryou looked at the direction malik was looking and saw the people getting up from their desk their eyes on them. He couldn't but feel worry like his brother, the avalanched of people were coming after them. Ryous beautiful porcelain skin went pale well as pale as it could go while maliks was developing a twitch. Before the avalanche could even get near them, they ran… Malik did not notice between all the commotion and running from the screaming fangirls/boys that his brother had disappear and separated from him. _

_Ryou stop running when he didn't hear the people running after him. His hair covered his eyes .when he looked around and his brother was not anywhere near him tears develop in his eyes he hate being lost. _

_Ryou put himself against the lockers his eyes close trying to calm down. His silver hair slid down his shoulders. On his lips, there was gap to let air come into his lungs by taking deep breaths. Maybe it was because his eyes were close that he did not see Bakura coming closer to him or maybe it was the simple fact that Ryou had the tendency to ignore reality. _

"_Chocolate pools eye boy you look better with your eyes open," a smooth voice said._

_Ryou eyes snap open and he looked at bakura who had a evil smirk in his face. Ryou gave of a slight screamed that sounded like 'ep!' from his lips. He was in shock he wasn't expecting some one to find him and he was scared maybe bakura was angry from him running away and now would really hurt him . Bakura smirk grew at the terror expression of ryou and placed his hands on ryou face._

_ He licked his lips and slowly moved his face closer to was terrified he did not know what would happened next and his legs were becoming weak under bakura presence._

"_BAKURA LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!" some one yelled._

_Bakura step back giving off a snarl he wanted to play with his chocolate pools alone but the dog had come and messed everything up. he stepped away giving Ryou a wink along with his smirk, before walking off he said_

" _We will play later chocolate pools"

* * *

_

Malik was eating he salad when heard footsteps in the bathroom he made sure to put his legs up for no one to see him there. He stayed silence to hear the new comers' conversation,

"Thank you!"

"What are we doing in the bathroom?"

"Looking for my brother"

Liked that Malik jump with happiness he recognized that voice any wear he let his cesar salad drop and pushed the door open with a grim in his face. To find Ryou with two people that he haven't seen but the honey mustard really looked familiar he knew he seen him somewhere before but just couldn't put his finger on it.

"who are they ryou?" malik ask not trusting them. Then again, malik never trust anyone.

"They are my friends big brother!" ryou answer adding "this is Jou and this is yugi" ryou said cheerfully.

Ryou sounded like he trusted this two guys. But Malik thought that Ryou trusted almost about every single person that he ever met. Jou name sounded familiar and then he remember he seen a picture of him with Kaiba the man that his father would soon be doing business with. Even thought he reconised one of them he did not thrust them, Malik always had a problem-trusting people. Ryou knew this so he told Malik what happened when they became separate from him and how the two saved him. He knew malik would become angry but will at least thank and thrust Ryou knew friend a little.

"HE DID WHAT!"???" malik screamed his face going red while looking at the three boys in front of him.


	5. sweet bitter,bitter sweet

Author note: for some reason this revision took me a long time to do, I was getting do distracted! I was seeing this Gods thing in the history channel and needed to take myself of the tv and concentrate once again! Well that was useless information now is REVISE hope you enjoy. much love

casaragi

* * *

Sweet words

Gentle touch

Are made for fools

That in the end collapse

But

Does tenders lips made him the fool

Making him fall in love

With out even knowing

* * *

The great bakura laid on his bed trash covered his floor, the trash came from the wrapper that cover the sweet chocolate the wrappers were everywhere from the corners of his room to the top of his bed . His eyes were close but he did not sleep, he had a chocolate in his mouth that he licked every so often to have its great taste, On his lower left cheek he had stain of said chocolate that had fallen several times on his cheek.

The only reason bakura was at his house was because the thing he called a father wasn't there. He had probably fallen in one of his drunken fits and ended up in a hospital. He called it a house not a home because home is were your heart is, and it was easy to say that his heart was not in this miserable place. Now that he had some were quite he could think.

Slowly the piece of chocolate fell from his mouth and left a large stain of chocolate on his cheek. He passed his tongue over his chocolate cover lips enjoying every moment of it, even a slight moan escaped his lips. He was thinking hard trying to find the answer of why chocolate pools eyes hasn't fallen for him yet and why he ignored him completely. His crimsons eyes snap open and he stop licking his lips; he had moment of realization and got up making the wrappers that were on top of him fall down to his bed.

"He is not gay!" bakura scream to himself.

Yes after two hours of thinking that's what came to his mind his chocolate pools wasn't gay that's why he ignored the other. That only reasonable thing could pop into bakura's mind. If the other wasn't attractive to the male gender then he couldn't be attractive to bakura. If it was the other way around bakura was 100 % sure that Ryou would fall for him in matter of second. In bakuras opinion there couldn't be another reason but that.

* * *

Marik was planning his master plan to have revenge on the dirty blond!

A mad laughter escaped his lips when he thought about the master 'plan'. Or maybe he just laugh because of the 20 pounds of sugar dust that had just enter his system giving him the greatest sugar rushed that he ever experience.

Marik eyes were wide open he could not close them to rest even if he wanted to the sugar on his system was just pushing him to his maximum. His hair usually stocked out in odd places was messier and pointier if that was even possible. A tin layer of sugar dust covered everything around him; the floor was becoming sticky with it because the temperature of the room was making the sugar dust melt slowly. Marik was now in his third hour locked in his room in this conditions laughing. It was defiantly the sugar making Marik be in this state .

"MARIK ISHATAR Turned OFF THAT MUSIC RIGTH NOW AND STOP LAUGHING!!" Ishiz screamed tier of the nonsense of her brother. Some times she believe that her brother lie about what he ate was sugar dust, acting like that was not normal. That maybe he hid cocaine in dose little sugar sticks and that's why he acted like a nut case.

Marik being the person he is just ignored the statement and keep bouncing off the walls.

* * *

Ryou and Malik were wearing a black shirt that said 'I support the day of silence' many boys look at them with hopes in their eyes; the girls try not to weep.

You see today was The National Day of Silence these is an event where participants choose to remain silent for an entire day in protest of those who are silenced daily by hate, bigotry, and homophobia. (1)

So if Ryou and malik were wearing does shirts it meant they went the other way and that bakura conclusion were wrong. The boys were happy this meant they had a chance of being in the Maximillion family. The girls wept that they chances were lost they should have known from the beginning most of then thought Maximillion Pagasus was one of the most flamboyant man alive. They had to be affected their father flamboyancy in some way.

When bakura laid his eyes on top of Ryou to see the shirt. The shirt that proclaimed loud and clearly I am gay I am proud his heart sunk. He was wrong how could that happened!

* * *

Marik was outside he had gym, he had gym with brown sugar who was seating in a bench eating ice-cream

Marik had a strange feeling in his stomach and it wasn't because of the 20 pounds of sugar from last night he was use to it…It was because brown sugar was silence and he didn't like that at all.

Looking at brown sugar, he noticed that brown sugar was beautiful .his hair went down his shoulders like the Nile and his smile was shiner then the sun of Egypt. It really wasn't helping marik that sugar brown was licking an ice cream his pink tongue being so gentle to the ice-cream, it was like malik was taunting marik with his tongue . If only Marik could, touch does lips he will feel like in heaven.

With that thought in mind he remember the master plan that he had come up with last night. The sugar rushed almost made him forget about it. A smirk appeared upon his lips remembering what he was supposed to do. Brown sugar gave him the perfect opportunity to do so also.

Marik gave slow steps towards Malik, the smirk still on his lips that grew with each step that he took closer to his brown sugar. By the time, Malik noticed Marik it was to late to get away from him. Instead of saying a rude remark like he always did he just gave Marik a face because he was not able to talk until the end of the day.

Maliks ice cream had fallen to the floor when Marik put his hands firmly upon his cheeks and got close to give the other one a rough but passionate kiss. Malik's face became red because of Mariks action ; Marik gave a small bite to the his lips like that his tongue could go in.

He explore every spot tasting him while doing this he wondered why the other one tasted so sweet was it because of the ice cream or he was always this sweet.

Marik was pulled away from his dream when something, this something being Malik knee hit him where the sun doesn't shine.

Marik had fallen to the floor in pain not regretting what he had done. It was his master plan after all and dose lips were worth the hit in his sensitive area.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me!" malik screamed running away from the other.

Marik still agonized with pain in the floor rolled over to be flat on his chest and saw brown sugar run and even like that he like his lips

"So sweet" he whispered to himself licking his lips to taste what was left of Malik in his lips.

He smirked and got up slowly from the ground dusting himself off. He already got what he wanted. now he was left with the feeling that he wanted more. Marik always got what he wanted.

* * *

Poor bakura was thinking too much. The great king of thief was thinking and it wasn't of his liking. His eyes were glue to ryou that had a tender smile in his lips not saying a word.

Bakura added the chemistry teacher to his Kill-list- why you ask because the evil teacher put him and chocolate pools in the same group. Bakura tried hard not to do anything that would bother the other, he wanted Ryou to like him for some strange reason. This became a rather difficult task because Bakura kept staring at Ryou, the stare send a shiver down Ryou spin.

Ryou try hard so he would not look nervous so he just smiled to cover it. Ryou couldn't helped but feel strange under Bakura eyes, the guy had the most crimsons eyes that Ryou had ever seen, it looked like blood. Ryou wonder if Bakura had contacts on. Ryou wanted to brake the ice so he took a paper and a pen and started writing.

' why are you looking at me like that?' Bakura read ryou cursive writing on the paper.

Bakura gave a snarl and rolled his eyes

"why the fuck would I want to look at an ugly thing like you" bakura said

The moment that bakura said this words to Ryou, Ryou eyes became dim. Bakura could tell from those chocolate orbs that Ryou was sad. Ryou eyes were like a window to his soul and feelings. Bakura did not want to see Ryou saw something in him wanted to see his smile again.

"You know I was jus playing, you are beautiful" bakura said

Ryou eyes became bright once more and face slightly turned pink. He smiled at bakura and in return got a smirk from the other one. Bakura went in for the killed he had found Ryou weak spot. Bakuras strong hands were placed upon Ryous smaller ones. The boys blushed became a bright red and bakura smirk grew. He opened his mouth to let the poison from it come out and reach Ryous ear. Every sweet word coming from bakura was venomous, to make his victim fall for him.

* * *

1. This is a real invite they do it every year in my school, i do not take part of it not because i do not support but because i cant stay quite for a whole school day to do so

i will probally re-read and revise it again after a while to make it perfect?

hope you enjoy


	6. dreams are always sweeter

_**A****uthor: I am so deeply sorry! I wasn't expecting me to revise this one so late I know it was supposed to be in yesterday I am so sorry pleas forgive me. I revised it and added some more things to it. The funniest thing happened so my boyfriends keeps trying to let me read the story , I keep telling him no that he wouldn't like it ( I didn't tell him it was yaoi he doesn't know what it is but if he did he would be really freak out by me lol) so I am like no is bad noo so each time he comes I like close everything n save it fast that's why it takes me so long but no excuses!**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Much love**_

_**casaragi**_

* * *

Some times the sweetest things come when you sleep

Sometimes the sweetest things are hard to get

Sometimes you just are afraid to get them because you can get a tooth ace

Even sweets think that in the end they will be left because the know they live a sour sweet after taste

* * *

**Malik covered by sweat lay on his bed the lights were off and his chest was going up and down rapidly because of his hasty breaths. His eyes were close and he had a serene expression on his face, the expression did not banished even though his inhalation became more violent every second that passed. The sound of the door opening reached his ears it was the sound of wood rubbing against wood even if it ache his ears he couldn't help but smile, knowing the person he yearn for finally had come.**

**"I was waiting for you" Malik whisper still with his eyes close his smile became bigger with each second.**

**The man that had entered the room still stood in front of the door and a smirk covered his mouth when he heard dose words coming from Malik that lay in the bed. Malik body called for him, he could not wait any longer, and went over to Malik . Maliks body screamed for the others touch. He could sense it and will give Malik what he desire. Malik felt the bed move because of the new weight added it to it. Malik felt pressure upon his chest and could not help but let a moan escape his lips. The man chest rubbed against Maliks and the man lips stroked the others. Malik leaned in to the others mouth and he could feel the man smirk grow wider.**

**Finally, their lips crashed together in a rough but passionate kiss. Their tongue rubbed together fighting for control but malik lost. He didn't care that he had lost the battle the man kissed was making him lose control and he just wanted the man to do what ever he desire with him. Their wild kissed expressed all the desires that they had for each other. The man pulled away from maliks mouth that still asked for more. He licked his lips to taste what ever was left of Malik in them.**

**"You taste just like brown sugar malik pretty" the man whispered**.

* * *

When malik heard dose words, his eyes quickly open.

Like that, Malik eyes snapped opened his breathing was uneven. His body was cover in cold sweat he felt around his bed to find it wet it something sticky. He put his hand up to see it; his eye took a while to recognized or even see the substance in his hand. When his eyes got used to the darkness he was able to see what was in his hand. Between the darkness, he saw his hand with a white and heavy liquid. When seeing the substance a sound of aggravation escaped his lips. He looked around in terror but did not find Marik hidden in any of the shadows of his room.

"Fuck that dream again!" Malik screamed.

Malik got up from bed not wanting to go to sleep again. If he went to sleep, again, he might have the dream once more and he did not want that. He considered himself lucky that the dream only went as far as a kiss last time it went being that. He looked at his clock and became more aggravated a twitch developed in his lips while a growled came out of his mouth.

"3 of the fucking morning!" he screamed

He tossed the clock on the floor trying to take out all the anger. Malik also wanted to take out the feeling in his stomach he found it nauseating. It was the feeling that Duke used to give him and he hated that feeling. More then he hated that feeling he hated Marik, all his problems and dreams started when the psycho kissed him a couple of weeks ago. First, he decided that it would be better to throw away the blankets now, he didn't want to cleaned them. He felt dirty and the blankets would just remind him of whom he was having fantasies about.

He gathered up the blankets from his bed and hoped to God that his father didn't come home last night. He went down the stairs silently to make sure no one heard him or even saw him. He was contented he had made it outside with out no one stopping him. He stood in the yard and tried to push in all his blankets down the small trash cane.

" dumb dad…riche and doesn't even get a large trash cane nooo instead he buys the smallest one he can find" Malik mumble to himself punching the blankets inside the trash cane.

beep-beep !

Malik jump and turn around to see his father car park right in front of the house. He frantically shoved the blankets inside the trash cane when he saw Pegasus get out of the car and run to him to embrace him.

" Malik my boy!" Pegasus yelled with happiness.

Malik became desperate and started to push the blanket in even more. He turned around to try to cover the mini trash cane with his body. Pegasus finally reached to him and put his arm around Malik. There they stood a teenage boy and a grown man hugging him in a yard.

"Dad! Let go of me… the people in the neighborhood already think we are freaky-homos!" Malik said while he tried to push Pegasus off him.

If the neighborhood already thought they were freaky-homos the fact that Malik stood their only with his boxer in the middle of the yard being hug by his father that wore a white tuxedo with a pink shirt and pink shoes didn't help change the opinion. Nether did Pagasus car that played 'Barbie girl' and license plate that read ' gay 0n'. Pegasus finally let go of malik.

"My boy, you need to stop worrying about appearances do much!" said the man that takes one hour just to his hair.

"what ever dad, what are you doing here any ways?" malik said trying to change the subject.

" I can't come to spend time with you guys! I came last night you was dead asleep… talking about sleep I heard some moans from your room when I woke up" Pegasus said and put his hands on maliks shoulders.

" Dad shut up!" malik screamed with embarrassment.

"was it about duke? Son you need to get over him!" Pegasus said with concern in his voice

"dad shut up it wasn't about him!" Malik screamed his face turned red.

"WHAT? NOT ABOUT HIM? Are you having sex son! Remember always use a condom!" Pegasus said

"DAD SHUT UP!"

* * *

Ryou was extremely worried about his brother acting strange lately and waking up so early. He usually always listen to his brother especially when he sensed something was wrong but he could not help but smile at Bakura even if his brother had prohibited him to talk Bakura ever again after Ryou had told Malik what Bakura had done in chemistry class and how nice Bakura was acting towards him. Malik did not prohibited Ryou to talk to bakura because he didn't want Ryou to be happy, it was just that he felt that bakura planned something and he didn't want his little brother to get hurt.

malik could easily read that Ryou was anxious about something. He could tell that ryou was anxious because Ryou was nibbling his bottom lip; he kept on playing with his two thumbs repeatedly. His silver hair was over his chocolate pool eyes and he had made three lunches today something was fishy about this.

Malik knew that his brother was up to something but did not ask ryou what he had planned because he couldn't get his mind off the dreams that he continuously kept having, he didn't understand why he kept having them. Pagasus had said that he though Malik had develop feeling towards the person he had said wet dream about after giving him instruction on how to put a condom on and to never do it with away. Malik flatly deny to his father and to himself that he had no feeling towards the person of the dreams.

When Malik and Ryou passed by Bakura and Marik , Ryou became even more nervous. Bakuras eyes were planted on top of Ryou and he had a smirk on his face that made Ryou blushed. Bakura couldn't helped but chuckled at this, when Bakura chuckled Malik graved Ryous hand and proceeded on dragging him away from the two perverts.

"BROWN SUGAR wait for me!" Marik screamed.

Marik waited for his brown sugar to turned around to insult him or hit him, but he didn't he just walked faster away from Marik. The other student thought that Malik was to afraid of marik (like all of them) so that's why Malik had walk so fast when Marik called for him. Nevertheless, Marik really felt disappointed and a frowned was place on his lips this was not the way his brown sugar was not afraid of Marik and he knew this.

* * *

-

Malik sat on the table alone eating his salad, well not exactly alone because around him were some fangirls and fanboys taking picture. They took pictures to see if they could sell them to a magazine and get some money.

he felt lonely because Ryou was not there with him , he didn't sat with Jou and Yugi because in reality he didn't like them that much sure they help Ryou but that didn't mean they will be best bodies. In the end Malik was never one that liked people.

The question was where was Ryou?

The annoyed and lonely malik got up from his chair leaving his fork and salad behind making the group on fan girls and fan boys jump to the fork and salad.

"O my fucking god Malik had his mouth in that fork!"

"Bitch is my fork!"

They fought for the Fork to sell it on eBay, who knew how much a fork use by one of the Maximillion brothers for obsesses person.

Malik just ignored the people screams and kept on walking looking for his beloved brother.

He walked outside of the building to just see some people eating and chatting. A frown formed in his lips when his eyes landed on Marik. Marik walked towards the direction where Malik was located so Malik started to walk the other direction slowly going faster and faster.

"Hey Brown sugar stop!" Marik screamed

When Malik heard Marik voice close by he walked faster . Malik could hear Marik steps coming closer, he did not want to run and create so he was stuck.

"Brown sugar stopped!"Marik scream again.

Malik finally had it with Marik and instead of trying to get away from him he stop with a twitch on his upper lips.

"What do you want obsessive freak!" he yelled while he put his hands on his head about to pull his hair off .

"hey! I am not obsessive! Is just that I like things so much that I just can keep away from then and need to know their every move and I need to fallow them!" marik said in a purr.

"Is the same shit!" malik screamed back about to have seizure with all the anger that was building up in his chest..

"But it sound nicer Malik pretty" he purr back.

"What the fuck! Is not enough that I have to see you in school and you freaking fallow me around! I also have dream about you freaking psycho just leaved me the fuck alone!" There was so much anger in his voice and frustration that some tears manage to escape Malik's eyes, also while saying this from the side of his eye he managed to see a really shocked Ryou that sat next to a amused Bakura…the worst part about it was that bakura was feeding ryou feeding!

"Brown sugar has dreams about me!" Marik said happily.

When does words rang in Malik he noticed what he had done de had admitted to Marik othe spiky hair freak that he had dreams about him. Not only to him but everyone that was in a hearing distance from them.

'! I also have dreams about you freaking psycho just leaved me the fuck alone!'

Malik knew it was a mistake to say this because his words just backfire .Now he had a hyper psycho snuggling him while screaming.

"YOU heard bakura brown sugar has dreams about me!"

Malik felt that all the energy in his body was drained he felt sick, he remember the dream and then the full effect of what he had done hit him at once he just admitted to Marik that he had dreams about him. Sure he didn't tell him what kind of dreams they wear but the way Marik was acting he sure knew what kind of dream but then again he could just lie and said it was dreams of him killing Marik that would be rather believable.

Or a better plan he just could kick certain person where the sun doesn't shine and run away while screaming "RAPE" but then again knowing Marik he probably runs around naked and the sun does shine there.

"Yea Marik he has sex dreams about you" Bakura said laughing his head off while enhancing the words sex and dreams.

"You really think so bakura!" Marik yelled back his eyes shined and currently he rubbed against Malik that still did not move. Yes, Marik rubbed against malik body as in he moved his body against the Malik trying to have sex with clothes on.

Poor little ryou eyes just went a size bigger and his skin just turn another shade of pale if that was possible when he saw that Marik was humping Malik yes humping for him that what it was. Something bad was going to happened Malik was still and malik is only still when one of 3 things.

A)He is sleeping.

B)He is thinking about killing a hall village with his bared hands while singing "I feel pretty"

C)Or Making Ryou wear a dress and making him sing " I feel pretty"

By having dose thought Ryou realized how much their father Pegasus had rubbed on them. Pegasus had taught them that song and made them sing it to him every Christmas. Saying that he had all the money in the world and the song would make him rather. By putting, that song in his mind with terrible events showed how much he feared it. Sadly event C actually happened Pagasus also dress like a women it was a terrible Christmas in Ryou memory.

Suddenly a scream that came from hell from a person whose skin was just burn and the devil played with his eyes filled the place.

Ryou flinched and covered his ears; the scream gave him a headache.

"who the fuck die!". Bakura said also covering his ears.

No one had die and no the earth didn't just open to take Marik to hell for humping an angel, That was just the sound of Marik falling to the floor after being kick where the sun doesn't shine and where the man gets its pride.

Malik had a vicious look in his eyes while marik yelp from pain and suddenly was aware once again that his brother was with that good for nothing dirt bag name Bakura.

"bakura I think I need to go" ryou said softly to the other while his hands were shivering and his chocolate pools close with terror.

He knew his brother wouldn't do anything to him but he really didn't like it when his brother became upset and the silent treatment that he gave Ryou after.

"What you mean you need to go? We have 10 minutes left of lunch" bakura said his eyebrow rising looking at the other.

"He means that he doesn't want to be with your filthy self!" another angrier voice answer.

Bakura raised his eyes to the person that spoke it was malik. Bakura got up slowly and let a snarl escaped from his lips.

"Just because you have sex dreams about marik and can't let your pride down to fuck him senseless doesn't mean that your brother needs to listen to you and keep your pride" Bakura said with a smirk in his lips.

"Is not because I don't let my pride down to fuck him.." Malik realize what he just said and stop his sentence short.

"So you do want to fuck him senseless!" Bakura said his smirk getting bigger and bigger.

"I don't want to fuck him!" malik yelled back.

"OH so you don't want to fuck him you want him to fuck you?" bakura ask he was enjoining this so much.

"YES! I mean NO! RYOU lets GO!" malik screamed his face red from shame and anger.

Ryou stood up and moved away from Bakura that was standing right next to him. Before he left Bakura side, bakura gave him a smile that Ryou returned. Malik already had started walking away knowing that his brother would fallow.

"See you around chocolate pools and guess what I want to fuck YOU senseless" and with that ryou face went red and he walked faster towards Malik.

After they left, bakura just look at marik agonizing in the floor and the only thing that was spoken was this.

"Do you really think he wants me to fuck him senseless?"

"Yes"


	7. sick rewriting so pleas read again

Marik and Bakura where pissed, well bakura was pissed. When he looked down and saw the creamy chunky repulsing liquate that lay on his shoes his face turned green.

the smell of the thing they always serve each thanks giving but no body really touch because the smell alone could kill you was all over the place, more important the chunky liquid was all over him and was that a carrot that he saw?

The putrefaction smell was making him sick to his stomach. He looked up to see the person that caused this his left eye twitch while his eyes went to a different level of crazy.

While marik had books up to his mouth you could still see that creepy smile covering his face. Malik looked exhausted he could bearly keep himself standing but he still managed to look with disguised at the two people in front of him. but that only lasted a minute because as soon as the young lad throw up on top of then YES THROW up on then, he close the door on their faces hitting Bakuras nose and making Marik give a step back with all the books trip over the vomit and all the books hit him over the head on the way down.

* * *

"Who was that malik?" ryou voice said softly coughing a bit.

Marik pass his hand not so lightly by his mouth wanted the flavor to just get out.

"No one brother it was just the wind" Marik said harshly.

And like that it started to pour on top of marik and bakura...

* * *

_Marik was very disappointed. _

_There he was seating in his desk staring at the empty chair in front of him, he was not eating candy but there was 3 packets of un touch sugar dost in the desk, he was being quiet his eyes just examining the desk in front of him. _

_Any regular person that did NOT know marik would have though that he was just being a good student listening to the teacher and paying attention but the day that happened will be the day when the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse came to earth in a PINK TUTUS. _

_But why was the psycho like this? Well it was simple his lovely one was out for 3 days since the last time they saw each other and for some reason for the first time not seeing a person made him really sad. _

_So there he was not touching his sugar dust getting weird looks from the teacher because he wasn't acting badly! Who got then you act like your self they hate you, you are 'calm' and they think you are about to die. _

_"ya know I cant bring the work yug" _

_"Are you sure Jou? I can't nether! My grandfather wants me to help him in the shop today" the other said in a high pitch voice _

_"well then I am going to call Malik and ryou to tell then they wont get their work today"

* * *

_

_Ryou laid on his bed his chest rising up and down each time he grave a gulp of air. His normally porcelain skin was tainted with red and it was not because of bakura embarrassing the angel, Ryou was sick and the red was from his fever. Slowly his locks felled down his face making him giggled a little for the station. _

_Sundenly he heard a loud bang coming from downstairs, the sound of metal falling against wood. _

_Slowly he gathered his energy to get out of bed. _

_"Brother needs to get out of kitchen" he mumble slightly still sleepy. _

_Slowly putting his angel feet on the ground a shiver came to his back because of the coldness of the floor. Putting his hands on the wall to maintain his support and finally walk down the stairs _

_"FUCK!" _

_He heard from the kitchen while he giggle at his brother childish act or like his brother like to say "not childish but in the influence of the fever" well his brother had a fevers every day then because he always did something in the influence of the fever like kicking certain person. _

_When finally getting to the kitchen Ryou was about to get a headache seeing the mess that his not Childish brother just made, Malik turned around stopping his ratting and stopping the destruction of the oven and gave a nervous smile at his brother that currently had one hand on his hip. _

_"MALIK what are YOU doing in MY kitchen!" ryou scream as loud as he could coughing a little. _

_"I was really hungry ryou! And you was sleeping I didn't want to wake you up!" malik answer back still with that nervous smile on his face only making ryou go redder from anger._

_"GET OUT!" _

_"No you are sick go to bed!" _

_"You are sick to malik! Let me cook! And stop destroying my kitchen!" _

_"BUT" _

_"but nothing pleas malik let me cook ,it will make me happy and if you destroy my kitchen I will be really mad" ryou said softly his eyes become watery while he move his locks to the side and while he was saying this they heard a loud knock. _

_"I will open the door then is probably Yugi and Jou with our work for today" _

_"kuraaaaaaaaa why do iiiiI need to carry all the books!" marik ask tier of walking from school to his sugar brown house with all the books. _

_Bakura just look up at the cloudy sky letting out a snarl out of his lips not believing what marik talk him into. _

_"Because It was YOUR master plan, and I am not carrying your crush things" Bakura said irritated it was about to rain so he bang even harder on the door, he was specially irritated over marik talk about "sugar brown, _

_"Well I am carrying ryou thin…BROWN SUGAR!" _

_Malik was feeling sick again he open the door and saw the two people he didn't want to see at all, the reason he was glad he was sick MARIK and BAKURA. _

_Marik try to move the books away from his mouth a creapy smile covering his features while bakura chuckle looking at malik with his stain white-t and his boxer. _

_Marik keep on rating but it was only white noise for malik who was getting really sick putting his arms around his waist. _

_"Are you ok pretty one?" was the only thing Malik heard before the Cesar salad and the fruit he ate last night came out the wrong way. _

"OPEN THE DOOR RIGTH NOW!" Bakura scream hitting the door harder while marik struggle to get up slipping and falling all over again with the rain and vomit.

"Why would malik pretty do that!" marik whine more finally getting up "Look his books are getting wet"

And finally the door open reveling a smiling ryou

"Just the wind ha?" Ryou said in mumbling to his brother.


	8. not a dream

An: what is this? An update?

Hope you like it

Warning : contains swearing and yaoi

Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh or any of the characters.

* * *

Malik couldn't help but twitch when he look at marik, well recently malik have develop a lot of twitches ever since meeting the spiky hair freak that was currently wearing His clothes. 

Yes Marik was wearing malik's clothes that's was why he was twitching.

Looking at the other he couldn't help but notice how tight the shirt was on him, taking very well his muscle, the shirt was really small on him not covering his stomach and stopping right in top of the bellybutton.

The sleeves where rather tight and small going up to his shoulders. With all his might he try not to look down but it was just talking to him, the pants that marik was wearing HIS pants where significantly tight to tight…it was like he wasn't wearing any…

Marik notice the other just gawking at him and he just smirk his brown sugar was looking at his body, so he couldn't help when a cat like smile appear on his face an his eyes had the glitter on then,

Malik notice this his face turning a bit red but oppressed giving him the I will kill you if you say anything glare while marik gave him the I want to fuck you until I can't move any more.

"What are you looking at?!" malik ask well scream at the other tier of the eyes that was taking his clothes off.

while he was becoming hotter, He was becoming hotter because of the fever he thought it had nothing to do with the other yes it was the fever that was making him go red sweaty and hot.

The spiky hair freak how malik like to call him just tilted his head a bit making does spiky that now were dull because of the rain vomit plus the shower he took at said brown sugar house.

Talking about that bathroom malik was thinking about borning it because who knows what marik was doing in there it didn't take that long to just have a quick wash! It didn't take 10 minutes,

well in reality he only took 5 minutes in the bathroom the other 5 where on trying to find it and hearing malik and ryou argue about if they should use it, ok so malik was a bit paranoiac but still better save the sorry.

"Nothing brown sugar, is just that I am not wearing any underwear under this pants and the way you are looking at me is just perrrrfect" marik said finally answering malik and giving him a wink on the way.

Ok so they where 2 things in his list of burning now.

Maliks face went to a never seen shade of red while he opened his mouth to scream.

"TAKE MY FUCKING PANTS OFF!"

"Brown sugar wants to see me naked!" marik scream of joy and ready to take his pants off while unbuttoning the pants.

"I don't want to see you naked in my living room you perve!" malik yelled graving the closes thing to him witch was the remote and throwing it right at marik face making the other fall to the sofa.

And while malik ran away his face completely red of shame or because of the fever how he like to say he heard marik what said and it didn't help at all.

"OOOO I get it now brown sugar you want to see me naked in your room yea privacy great idea!"

* * *

" o my" ryou couldn't help but whisper that under his breath when malik told him what happened downstairs. 

"Are you sure he wasn't just playing big brother" ryou ask softly moving his white locks away from his face to look at a really angry malik.

" he wasn't ryou! I know when some one is playing and he was not playing! he was going to take off his pants!" malik yelled jumping off his bed.

Where he was trying to calm not hidden ! Just calming down by lucking the door and covering himself from top to baton.

"Calm down malik! He didn't do anything you see your ok" ryou said trying to calm his brother.

"I want then out! You hear me ryou out of this house!" malik yelled stomping and walking in circles whiled developing another twitch.

"malik! No is raining pretty hard and they came here to give us our work plus you shot the door AND throw up on then!" ryou said a little louder and putting his hands on his hips.

"I DON'T CARED I WANT THEN OUT!" Malik scream looking at ryou angrily his voice rash and demanding.

Then it happened ryou eyes became watery looking at his brother and giving a step back his locks falling down his eyes and that always stab malik right in the heart.

"ok … they can stay until it stops raining" he mumble.

Ryou look up to him his smile ear to ear so bright like the sun he jump to his brother giving him a big hug his head bearing in his cheek.

"Don't worry big brother you don't even need to be downstairs! I promised I will call you when the food is ready!" ryou said heading out off the room.

And some how that didn't make malik happy living ryou alone with the thief and a pervert poor innocent ryou what was he thinking!

Then it hit him he had falling it took more then that to make ryou happy again…

Ryou had trick him… again

"I need to notice the diference" he mumble falling to his bed again.

* * *

"You said what" bakura chuckle at marik after he told him what happened. 

"yea but sugar brown just left! I don't know why" marik in a whining voice while playing with his dull spiky hair.

"do you think I …" and right there every single word that was utter from mariks mouth was ignore, when chocolate pools came down the stairs and gave him a small smile and keep walking a straight line to where he supposed was the kitchen.

Bakura pass his tongue threw his dry lips looking at the little one walk, it was funny that only wearing a white t-shirt and boxers could bring so much beauty to the boy, then again bakura haven't seen his chocolate pools with out a uniform,

well the fact that the creamy smooth legs of the younger one were reveal help the fact on bringing out the beauty or maybe just the lust of bakura?

"kuraaaaaaa are you even listing to me any more?!!" marik scream just to be ignored when bakura started to walk where his chocolate pools went.

* * *

"what are you making chocolate pools?" ryou heard a cool icy voice say, 

Putting the salary and tomatoes down he turn around to see bakura leaning against the door looking at the other in a friendly way to friendly.

He felt his heart go with the sound of the rain falling down the window and gave a small smile to the other while with his right hands putting his snowy hair that had falling of his ponytail in back of his ear.

"well a salad and fish that's about it" He said softly careful not to trip on his owns words and make a fool out of himself.

Still with the image of innocent that you just want to touch and see if his moan where from angels bakura couldn't help to frown when ryou said what he was making.

"Salad and fish? What about the meat and the curry!" bakura exclaim, you see bakura wasn't only a chocolate lover but a meat lover as well nothing could compared to chocolate bus meat sure hit the spot.

"O is that big brother is a vegetarian and well I really like to eat healthy things, but if you like I could make mmm desert?" ryou said tilting his head to the said does locks which escape ran down his cheeks and then he turn around back to seasoning the fish and making the salad.

"That would be great….but you know I will like something with chocolate" bakura said softly not something he did every day.

Each time getting closer and at the time he said chocolate he was right in back of ryou . a shiver ran down to ryou spine and he nodded his face red.

"yea…I am …good…at making that" he said trying no to get stuck each time taking a breath.

Usually after doing this to any other person Bakura would have grope then and they would have fall into bakuras venues kiss , maybe they will do it and that will be the last time they will see each other.

But deep down something in bakura told him to get away so he did and he just sat at a nearby chair while the young one cook . Maybe bakura was really falling for him or he just like the trill of the chase.

"I will make chocolate pudding if that's ok for you bakura "the other said stopping his song.

"anything that has chocolate is ok for me" bakura said letting a chuckle out and putting his hands in back of his head.

From ryou soft and pink lips a small giggle was heard it was rather funny that bakura was so thought and just die with out some kind of chocolate indeed.

Bakura close his eyes hearing ryou soft song and the sound of him cooking and some time from him doing the salad and finishing the chocolate pudding bakura fell asleep.

"bakura the pudding is ready…" he stop when he turn around and saw a sleeping bakura on the chair he couldn't help but smile at him.

How could some one look so peaceful when they are sleeping and be so destructive? Ryou wasn't a fool he knew very well his kind but still he couldn't help to smile at bakura and get closer to him.

So peaceful, his hairs falling down his face, ryou put his hands up to move the hair away, It was nappy and his finger got stock but he tried not to pull hard and just giggle at this, then he started to feel lightheaded maybe it was the fever that made him put both his hands in bakura cheeks and made him get closer making him brush his lips with bakura and finally connect his lips with him and kiss him.

Suddenly realizing what he did he gave a step back and fell to the floor hitting the counter making some spoons fall on top of him and like that bakura woke up raising his eyebrow and the ryou did the only thing he could thing off smile.

"Food is ready?"

* * *

There he was seating looking at his salad and eating strangely ryou did that also and the 2 brothers where blushing in complete silence. 

Even like that malik was getting angry because marik keep on looking at him and not with does I want to fuck you eyes but with the you're the beautifies thing I have ever seen and I want to marry you eyes and that is just plain scary...

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Bakura stare a ryou

Ryou shove his face on the salad

Stare

Stare

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ON FUCKING LOOKING AT ME!" malik snap.

"Because brown sugar kiss me!"

And like that it stopped raining.

* * *

_There he was lying on the bed his fever up, his tan skin was red, the covers of the bed where stinking on him with all the sweating and his breathing was heavy and it feel like he couldn't breath with the thin air. He heard the door opening and look up to see marik._

"_Well I guest this isn't the bathroom…brown sugar! " marik said happily in a tune._

_Maliks eyes landed on him and he smile trying to get himself up he whisper something but it was not heard by marik, so the spiky freak got closer sitting next to him._

"_what are you doing here again?" malik whisper leaning his head on marik shoulder._

"_what.. brown sugar! You are hot!" marik said worry about his pretty one he was really hot and he could see him shiver a bit, and sweaty really sweaty. _

"_that's so sweat of you marik" the other whisper_

_giving a kiss on the cheek to the marik ,in that moment all the blood on his head left and move down to another head between his legs. It wasn't his flout he haven't got any for a long time and with brown sugar groping at him it couldn't be help._

"_marik mmm kiss me" malik said slowly graving mariks face jus some inches apart just a little push and their lips will be connecting. _

_Finally their lips meet in a passionate and wild kiss expressed all the desire they had for one another. When the kiss ended marik liked his lips to taste what was left of his sweet brown sugar._

"

* * *

Maliks face was pale yes pale it wasn't one of his "nightmares" it was real it did happened! 

"OUT!!!" he scream at both of then.

* * *

So there they where outside the house once again. 

"Is not fair! He kiss me kura! And now he just throws me out!" marik whine at the other crossing his arms.

"there is a god side about this"

"what kura?"

"You got into his pants"bakura said chuckling.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY KURA!"

--

* * *

a/n: I am sorry about no having so much bakura and ryou! 

Hope you like it

Pleas review


	9. the clothes from hell!

a/n: - so I was really busy –getting evil glares- ok I was lazy and didn't want to write but here it is!!! Don't kill me !

warning: boyxboy swearing, and poor marik

declaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The chocolate was melting in his mouth bakura didn't even chew it, he just let it there to value its great flavor, to have the bitter sweet taste in his mouth was a dilate and he did have 2 more that he could eat, it melt so slowly letting him take the smell the texture and of courser the taste!!. 

Even if he had the food of the gods he couldn't help but frown when he remember that his chocolate pools past right by him and not even a smile was place in his pink lips, instead chocolate pools just walk faster and put his head down while mumbling something that didn't get to bakura's ears.

Even if this made our chocoholic angry it wasn't the first time in this week, this was happening over a couple of weeks already and it just felt like a nail was dinging into his skull not knowing why chocolate pools was avoiding him, it first started when he forget to say good bye and know he doesn't even look a bakura in the eyes! It was rather irritating.

When bakura finally swallow the chocolate down his dry throat he almost choke when a fit of laughter when he saw this: marik was wearing a blue tuxedo that was 2 sizes to small for the muscular teen, the sleeves didn't get to his wrist and the pants didn't get to his ankle, around his neck he had a red with blue dots bowtie,

his hair was gel down something that didn't help much because now the spiky hair freak had some parts down and other just poking out of his head, the gel making his hair seeing dirty and greasy.

In his hands he had flowers but the weren't roses, they were a combination of orange and purple that look like a 5 year old rearrange then.

"kura! Shut the fuck up is not funny!!" the gel down teen scream making some of petals of the flowers fall down.

"the hell it is shit look at you marik! You look like one of does 12 years mommy's boys!" bakura said back trying not to die from the laughter.

"Well brown sugar told me to! Your just mad because chocolate pools is ignoring _you_!" the gel down teen scream and took his tongue out

* * *

_It was killing malik little by little remembering that day, and the feelings didn't go away. Not even now that he was eating with his beloved brother that smile nervously at him because of the all kissing bakura when he is sleeping that to was killing ryou. _

_But malik didn't notice the nerves clichés of ryou because he was busy with his own, it was funny because the two brothers almost did the same things:_

_Smile with out any reason_

_Scratch their arms _

_Avoid eye contact at all time_

_Most importantly be silent _

_The only way they talk was if they where talking at the same time making the situation worst._

_But ryou couldn't take it, it was to much for him he didn't like keeping secrets from his big brother even more if he was the only one that knew this said secret, _

_in the other hand malik was worry about the kiss what if ryou learn it was real? And the spiky hair freak wasn't a lying bastard! What will he look like to ryou! _

_More importantly why did he keep on having dreams about said spiky hair freak! He wasn't in love he didn't even know the guy!_

_Before ryou could open his pink soft lips and confessed to his brother the dying true malik got up and smile at him._

_"Ryou I am going to go to a walk to clear my head" malik said simply heading to the door._

"_but" ryou mumble walking behind him._

"_but what ryou?_

"_Nothing tell you when you come back" Ryou said giving his brother a big smile while his stomach twisted in another nut of guilt_

* * *

_Marik was seating in the park bench his head down put his hair still up, yea it defies gravity. He was kick out againg after eating 20 bags of sugar dost and almost destroying the living room and braking the t.v set. _

_It was his flout that there was nothing to wash and that they didn't make t.v bullet proves!_

_ In rationality in marik distorted still sugar high mind it was all his sister flout for having the gun under luck and key in a place where he could find it. _

_In a moment he thought his eyes where playing trick on him because there it was sugar brown standing right in front of him with discuses look on his face._

"_I can believe I am doing this" malik whisper_

_While looking into the eyes of the spiky freak that had drool down his cheek and was just looking at him._

_still looking at the 'hallucination' It need it to be that because the clothes that this malik was wearing where different, they where tight he had chains and you could see his stomach. _

_It really looks like something that came out of one of the most innocent of marik's sex dreams._

_marik stop his mind snapping back to reality, it sure did smell like brown sugar, and felt like brown sugar like that a creepy smile cover marik face._

"_brown sugar!" marik exclaim jumping up to throw himself at brown sugar._

_But malik only move to side a smile placing his tan lips when marik face meet the floor, marik turn around giving the other puppy eyes that didn't work for him , because well he was marik and he was nearly in a sugar high, _

_but what ever sex dream marik had and how many sugar dost he ate would have never prepare the dirty blond for this._

_"You are going to take me on a date tomorrow" malik said simple not helping the other up just washing him in the floor._

_  
"what a date?" the spiky creep said back confused maybe the sugar was playing tricks on him._

"_yes a date tomorrow at 5 ,enough time for you to get dress, You will wear a tuxedo, and you are going to get me flowers and take me to a nice restaurant!" malik said well yelled his face completely red._

"_A DATE with YOU? You are asking me out pretty?" marik exclaim back jumping to his feet. _

"_no" malik said flatly_

"_but brown sugar said we are going on a date" marik voice was confused getting a step closer to malik._

"_yes, but you are the one asking me" malik said giving a step back._

"_I am?"_

"_yes you are so ASK ME FOR RA SAKES" malik scream the part._

"_umm Malik do you want to go out with me tomorrow at 5?" marik said feeling a bit weird, and is his feeling weird is because the end is coming._

"_yea but don't even try anything spiky freak"_

_And like that he left a very confused spiky freak to tell his dear brother the horrible thing he had done._

"

* * *

_"I am going out with marik tomorrow" _

_"I KISS BAKURA IN HIS SLEEP" _

_And like that the 2 news hit each other, living 2 very quiet brother and screams of WHAT echoing the neighborhood _

* * *

"you know he could have just lie to you" bakura said in a bitter tune marik had hit low 

"no he .."marik shut up when he saw sugar brown his hair nicely put in a ponytail and a soft smile in his lips, but that smile disappear when he open his eyes, letting a scream of terror escape from the same lips. And his face became a shade of green pointing at marik while he shock in his un puke.

"WHAT The fuck IS THAT!??" malik scream while he saw the thing that now had scar his virgin eyes and made him want to reap then right out… Mariks clothes

* * *

An: THE Clothes it burns my eyes !!, marik fans pleas dont kill me! 

Review o the clothes that marik has own will get you!


	10. back from the deadd haha seriously i die

Author note: okay so pleas don't killed me, I know people love this story or just to 2 years ago but hey am back! And am giving some delicious sweets!

* * *

-----

Sugar, sugar in the sky

Fall into my mouth

Cotton candy clouds

And chocolate rivers that never stop

Is just a world of candy if you look really hard

* * *

You know when a car crash happens you just can't look away, yes you know that the image you are going to resaved will be traumatic. Still even if you know this you don't turned around just stand there and watch, and scream with terror…

This is exactly was happening to malik except he wasn't watching a car crash but marik's clothes and it wasn't amusing like most car crash are , it was just the terror …the scream.

"That is what you are going to date today" bakura said in a chuckle his head going back in amusement.

Now for bakura this was the perfect car crash it had the terror, the amusement every single ingredient that will make a perfect chocolate mix.

"I Don't me THAT I mean THAT!" malik exclaim a timbering finger lifting up to point at the 'I just got dress by my grandmother clothes'

"hey I am NOT a that! And and brown sugar said to dress nice and So I did! Is the dressiest clothes I have in my closet!" marik mumble.

Malik at hearing this put his hand on his face while biting his lip for the scream that was scratching his throat not to come in the other hand was laughing his ass off looking at the two, forgetting the dilemma that he was in.

"that! Is the nicest thing you have in your closet! And what is the molester doing here!" malik said his hands still in top of his face so it came across as a muffle.

"Who the fuck you are calling a molester I haven't even try to touch you teasing brother!" bakura growled his hands going to a fit, his knuckles going white if it wasn't because this was going to be marik little toy he will have punch him right in the face.

"well you are sure thinking about it and my brother is no fucking teas! Just cause he doesn't want your filthy hands touching him doesn't make him a teas and fuck off don't even say it DON'T touch me marik! He was just trying to be nice you know, and you only think with your fucking pines just shut it" malik lie..

You couldn't blame him he just wanted the best for his little brother. He remember in the orphan the kids always try to mess with ryou in one way or another. They were just bitter sweet memories so he could help to lie in the end lies are what make the world go round. He wanted the best for his little brother and he knew Bakura or that molester how he bluntly put it was not the best, he was completely the opposite of that.

Some where in between the screaming malik was carry off in marik shoulder it was great well for marik at least for malik it was degrading…..and he didn't like that feeling at all.

"Let me GO! Spiky hair freak I am not going no wear with you let me the fuck down!" malik scream while kicking marik's back.

Marik just mumble something and keep on walking each time malik kick him he just smiled. It was a beautiful day the sun was chining the birds singing he had a brown sugar on his shoulder. Nothing could be better..

* * *

Bakura was completely piss off, he stood there next to the light polled while Marik carry the sugar whore how he liked to call him over his shoulder. No one dare to pity him and he couldn't believe that ryou didn't have any slight feeling towards him. He was a God for heaven sake a God covered in chocolate deliciousness but a God indeed.

It just didn't couldn't add up to the thief his chocolate pools was gay, he was naïve and well he meet him. He bakura the self proclaim king thief and chocoholic, even if he didn't admit the last part.

In his head according to his calculations Chocolate Pools should had fallen for him and that was a done deal. Bakura looked around piss he look at the sky and his stomach made a noise of hunger he needed food and fast or chocolate, chocolate was always good. He walked threw the lonely streets the sun finally coming out from the clouds and he couldn't helped but laugh at Marik outfit… it was just so unique

* * *

…

Ryou let a brief yawn escape his lips he couldn't sleep well last night he kept thinking about him does blood thirsty eyes he knew better then that! Bakura was bad news his gut told him and his beloved brother told him too but he just couldn't get his mind off him.

He walked down the market of Domino city. Which was incredibly hard to find especially with abundance of commercial store around that were owned by a CEO that his father would soon make a deal with.

Ryou looked around the market picking between which tomatoes to buy and what was the fresh fish in the season. It was a beautiful day the sun had finally come out and he couldn't helped but grin he always loved the sun even if his complexion didn't show it he could stand hours to no end just showering himself with the light.

He looked up to a tiny candy store, it was rather small and it had a old fashion looked to it, in the windows displays of chocolate could be seen and a light blue curtain covered the background of said window for the yes only to see the chocolate.

Even so the shape of the people inside it could be seen threw the curtain, Ryou took a small step to get a closer look at the place and decided if he would go in.

To closer inspection Ryou could see the golden margins in the windows, and hear the bell of the candy shop going off each time people would come out of it with small blue bags in their hands. It reminded ryou of the bakeries back at Rome.

He couldn't concentrate enough to see every detail of the shop because the benders yells of that their product was the best disturbed him.

Ryou pink lips formed into a smile when he decided to go inside the shop and buy some sweets for him and his beloved brother. They didn't eat a lot of sweets but today was a day to celebrate it was the first date Malik had gone to sense his devastating brake up with Duke Devlin.

Ryou hold on the bags became a little tighter at the thought of the brake up, it was something that just brought bad memories. He ignored it and just place the smile on his pink lips again.

Whe ryou hands went to open the tiny door of the candy shop his hood had already fallen from his head. Something he was glad of because of the heat, you see Ryou wore a pancho incase of the rain and also it was rather useful when he went shopping comfy but sophisticated he always told himself.

When the door opened it was not by Ryou hand but by a person in the other side, Ryou heart drop to the bottom of his stomach when his chocolate pool eyes fell on top of the crimson red eyes.

"Chocolate pools don't be afraid I don't bite, plus your brother is not here to protect you from the big bad wolf" Bakura said a smirk place on his face

Ryou couldn't swallow what he had in his throat, it was bitter and then he remembered why he didn't eat sweets.

* * *

Malik was shook in disbelieved he was staring at a plate of meat, greasy process meat. A cow had die for him to be served this disgusted plate of food, a poor animal was killed pump up with drugs ,enhance, live a terrible life and taking away from her baby just for him to have a process, greasy, unhealthy plate of meat with some fried vegetables he was about to throw up.

* * *

Authors note: Duke Devlin he is bringing sexy back o yeaaa! Any questions ask n I will answer


	11. chaos chaos

**Author:** Hello there readers I would like to thank Solianna and MissTreason for reading my story, also Solianna I do not feel like you are insulting me in any way and I do apologize for all the spelling mistakes and errors, I wrote this story a long time ago, I am not a native speaker even so that is not a reason for my story to be that horrible in grammar. I am going to try to write it with better spelling but it will take time. I hope both of you enjoy the story.

* * *

Those lips are the sweetes thing

That I have ever seen

Sweeter then chocolate or sugar combine

Just give me that kiss

to know if you are my apple pie

* * *

Ryou didn't know what to do he felt like a lamb that had walk to the mouth of the beast. Bakura just leaned there looking at Ryou with a smirk in his face the candy shop aroma covered both of then and bakura couldn't help but be intoxicated by Ryou face and the aroma of the place.

Ryou just look franticly around the street market , it wasn't that ryou disliked Bakura it was the complete opposite of that he really had a strange attraction to the rebelled chocolate-addict . That was what Ryou tried to get away from the attraction, attraction wasn't something Ryou was used to.

"…Hello Bakura" Ryou said almost whisper.

Bakura tried to control the smiled that wanted to cover his face his Chocolate poll had talk to him. He couldn't show that he cared he was not the caring person he need it to be cool and collative something hard in front of a chocolate angel. Bakura felt a pain on his side, like a strong poked.

He was still standing in front of the door and the people trying to get out were become impatience. A little girl her holding the hand of her mother was especially impatience, she continue poking Bakura with the end of her lollypop, The mother did not Stop the child's action because she was to busy talking on the phone. Bakura ignored the pain he was infront of Ryou.

He must be a God to his chocolate polls not that he wasn't already was but he was supposed to carry himself like that. But the brat did not stop and the people pushing him to get out of the way really were annoying him.

He notice RYou move to the side like that people could pass threw but Bakura would not move, he was a God he didn't move for no one. The child once again poke bakura in the side digging the end of her lollypop right in there, and that broke him.

" You Fucking little Brat, you do that one more time and I am going to slash your throat off." Bakura screamed to the small girl.

"Do not talk like that to my Stacy" The women screamed closing her phone with rage.

"You tell that Bitch to stop poking me" Bakura said smugly

The little girl started to cry and Ryou just stop their in shock hearing Bakura language and the people screaming. Ryou didn't like screams, he had enough of that in the orphanage, and didn't need that. HE couldn't believe the way Bakura talked to the little girl.

"Bakura get out of my damn shop or I will call the police on you!" A old shabby guy said behind the counter while the customers complain and the lady kept screaming.

" Fatty Are you serious, this bitch ask for it!" Bakura said, the term fatty was not an insult in a rare occasion it was a nick-name for the old guy that bakura knew his hold life.

"If he doesn't I will for threatening my child's life!" the women said.

"are you…" Bakura stop and he looked around the entrees, Ryou wasn't there any more he had left, disappeared while everyone was confused in the chaos. Bakura became irritated did Ryou really hated him that much, he thought to himself.

But it wasn't that ryou didn't like arguments and he avoided it he hated screams or anything related to them. Bakura was lucky because ryou wasn't far away he saw his hoddie in the distance and ran for him ignoring the women.

"Are you going to do anything!" the women exclaimed to the man.

"He left he didn't do anything, now you get out of my shop to you are scaring the customers!" The man said back calmly in a chuckle.

* * *

Bakura didn't need to run a lot because Ryou had stopped when he saw him. Ryou smile carefully when looking at bakura but not for long. He couldn't let his guilt out of the way he kept thinking about those lips.

His hand became sweaty and he played with the bag that he had on his hand one hand to another, nervously chewing on his lip.

"Am deeply sorry Bakura I just don't like argument, and I have plans for this evening. SO I need it to go" Ryou said quickly still not giving eye contact.

"Plans? With who?" Bakura said jealousy on his in the edged of his voice.

" With Kaiba corp, I mean With and his Boyfriend" Ryou corrected himself quickly.

Ryou and Malik dad told then to befriend The owner of almost all business in Domino city, he liked to created friendships with the company that he was going to make deals with.

Ryou already new boyfriend so he had no other choice. He didn't mind thought he was friendly and he was used to his things it wouldn't be hard.

"You mean…" Bakura was going to say something but was cut off by Ryou.

"Would you like to accompany this evening? " Ryou said with all the braveness he could had summon.

Bakura couldn't helped but smiled at this. Not a smirk but a true smile it did catch him by supprice.

"it would be your honor" Bakura said smugly he saw Ryou face of confusion

"that means yes" bakura said Quickly.

Ryou smile he knew that Malik wouldn't approved but he need it to take his chances, his brother always told him that with out adventure there will never be awards in life. Maybe RYou didn't buy any Sweets but Bakura definitely the sweets deal in his life.

* * *

The day for Malik couldn't been more perfect. First his eyes almost bleed out because of the Spiky hair freak pick of close and then Marik takes him to A fast food chain Restaurant.

Meat Head was the name of this place and Marik had brought him here So happily, he almost felt bad for insulting The Spiky hair freak dress up like a dork for prom when the dork in call was around 9.

The blue hurt his eyes but he did felt bad when the freak told him it was the only Tuxedo that he owned and he tried to dress really pretty just for him. Now Marik did not only take his Brown Sugar to Meat head but also proceeded to order for him.

So now Malik was staring at a plate of meat, greasy process meat. A cow had die for him to be served this disgusted plate of food, a poor animal was killed pump up with drugs ,enhance, live a terrible life and taking away from her baby just for him to have a process, greasy, unhealthy plate of meat with some fried vegetables he was about to throw up.

"Why aren't you eating anything Brown Sugar?" Marik said while he spit meat on top of the young boy.

It was at this moment that Malik started developing a twitch in his left eye. He look at the process meat with disgusted he looked around the place, just to see pictures of pigs being killed and many people digging in their median rare meat.

He didn't feel right the twitch was becoming more obvious and people were starting to stare at him.

He was starting to believe that the spiky hair freak was going to make him have a seizure maybe he carry around a disease that made people have twitches and affect their brain. This was the only possible reason he could be in this place with him.

"what's wrong brown sugar" Marik said with sincere concern .

The only problem was that the minute he talked a piece of pink meat went flying from his mouth. In slow motion Malik saw it fly to the air he really tried to move but any where he would have move there would be a dead animal.

He guts scramble and his stomach almost escape throw out his mouth. The pink flesh flow towards him with a twir and landed on his cheek. After that it proceeded to fall slowly down his cheek living a trail of grease and bits of itself behind.

"what's fucking wrong?! Am a vegetarian Marik, A VEGETARIAN!" Malik exclaimed not daring to touch anything around him

" I thought you only do that in your house!" Marik exclaimed back.

* * *

**Author:**Sorry for less off MxM you know I love those to but I thought we need it more Bakura and ryou I don't give then enough attention!


	12. Attention readers

Author note: _**Attention readers:**_

_I always had a plan for this story I already know how it will end. The thing is I feel like I need to do some major improvements and some of the things are not leading my story to the end that I want for it. So pleas understand that I need to do some revision that some of the things in this story will change but not dramatically. A chapter that I would recommend you to re-read because of some big changes is__** chapter Not so sweet in the morning gives alot of new information now that it is revise , Chapter Sweet bitter, bitter Sweet **__**, Chapter sugar kicks and dreams are always sweeter will be one chapter**__ , Also I am going to do revising so sorry to all of you that read the story I just want to be proud of myself and do something half decent, pleas wait. The story only has 10 chapters left yes I am giving myself a limit to not have a story full of nonsense. Pleas understand that it will take me a while, sorry for making you wait or giving u false hopes with this update. _

_Ps: Sweet bitter Sweet and chapter sugar kicks and dreams are always sweeter are not revise ye today is Sunday August 30, 2009 I promise that they will be revise and posted by Monday August 31 2009 . Also after this story ends I am going to start one concentrating in Malik and Ryou life before this one, In this story they are Seniors so in the next one they are going to be in summer vacation- entering higschool. There will be no MXM or RXB but it will go deeply inside of Malik and Duke deviln, I hope you all will understand._

Much love:

Casaragi


End file.
